


Dance of the Gingerbread

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco, Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes her husband surprised her in the most unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who nominated me for my second year! I had so much fun writing for the D/Hr Advent again!
> 
> My prompt this time around was 'gingerbread man/men'. A huge thanks goes to my Alpha, M, and also beta/Brit picker, V, who helped me whip this little tale into shape.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the HP world; I just play in JK’s sandbox. Also, I do not own any part of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker no matter how much I love the music and dancing to it, including the song included in my tale.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

Never in a million years did Hermione imagine that when she entered her kitchen she would see such a sight.

For the past couple hours, Hermione and her husband had been finishing up last minute details for their first Christmas party. While Hermione had been in the front room laying out the plates and silverware, her husband was in the kitchen plating the various treats they’d made. When she returned to the disaster that was their kitchen, she found the gingerbread men and women they’d made dancing through leftover flour across the island countertop.

Her husband looked up from the pirouetting confections. “What?” He grinned. “I figured it was appropriate given that Trepak was playing right now.”

“Only you would do something like this.” Shaking her head, Hermione laughed. “And only you would be snooty enough to use Trepak rather than Russian Dance like everyone else.”

He walked over to her. “And why would I want to be like everyone else? It’s no fun being like everyone else and,” he stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, a smirk spreading over his lips, “be honest with me, love, would you really want me any other way?”

Hermione pretended to think it over. “Well,” she started, drawing out the single word, “since you put it that way, I think I’ll keep you just the way you are.” She kissed him on his nose. “Even if you are a crazy former Slytherin.”

“Oi!” He grumbled. “I resemble that remark.”

Laughing, she patted his cheek. “That you do, my dragon, that you do.”

Turning around she surveyed the disaster zone that was the young Malfoy family kitchen. The sink was filled with pots and pans and measuring tools of all kinds. There was various food products on every surface, including the… She looked up.

“How in the world did,” she peered closer at the dark goo on the ceiling, “Is that really blackberry sauce? Well how did that get up there?”

Draco’s eyes looked up to where she was pointing. He shrugged. “I have no clue, since I wasn’t the one working with the blackberries.”

She nodded realising that he was correct; Draco hadn’t been the one working with the blackberries; she had. It was a new dessert she saw and wanted to try to surprise their friends and family with. A gingerbread and lemon curd trifle with blackberry sauce. The picture she had seen of the dish looked heavenly and she could only hope that she did the recipe justice.

“Be that as it may, we need to get not only the kitchen cleaned up, but ourselves cleaned up and we have a little over an hour in which to do all that.”

She pulled out her wand and set the dishes in the sink to cleaning themselves while the rest of the dirty dishes stacked themselves beside the sink waiting to be cleaned.

“You know, you could help, by taking care of your charmed gingerbread men and women before they fall apart from all that dancing.”

Flicking her wand a second time, she set a handle broom and dustpan to cleaning up all the flour on the table tops and then floor.

Draco laughed. “I’ll get the twirling sweets, but aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

He pointed to the ceiling. “Your blackberry ooze that is staining our ceiling.”

Waving her wand one more time, she made the dark substance disappear, taking the ceiling stain with it.

“There. That better?”

Draco nodded his head, placing the now still gingerbread cookies on their plate. “Yes, much.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “The dishes will finish cleaning themselves, so I’m going to go up and take a shower and get ready for the party.” She ran a hand down Draco’s back; stopping only when she reached his bum that she gave a squeeze. “When you’re done with the cookies, you should join me for a shower.”

Draco smirked, loving the naughty thoughts of his wife. “See you up there, my otter, I will join you post haste.”

She made her way from the kitchen. “See you in a little bit.”

Draco finished plating the cookies in record time intending to spend as much alone time with his fiery love as possible, before their friends and family joined them for their first Christmas party as husband and wife. A party that ended up being a smashing success and included another set of dancing gingerbread men and women.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, this is the recipe for the Gingerbread and Lemon Curd Trifle with Blackberry Sauce I used in my tale. I plan to make this delicious looking recipe for Christmas this year.
> 
> http://www.foodnetwork.co.uk/recipes/gingerbread-and-lemon-curd-trifle-blackberry-sauce-0.html


End file.
